youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Puppet of This War
This is based on the old Japanese army so do not feel offended by this. I must mention it is not about Germany! This is based on song called "Karakuri Baasato." I do not own the story or characters they are not mine! This is my opinion on the old war and how people were forced to fight, I am not writing the truth just my opinion! ---- Standing in this sleepless town, am I unable to suppress this impulse of mine. Just for a little while, please just be my testing subject, please, for the frenzy of this drawn sword hidden in my long sleeve! I lay here, I beg you to be mine for a little while, just stay? This moonlit 3 a.m dark morning, as I ventilate my crimson-lit desires and pull this trigger in my hand, and my hands dye that brilliant crimson red once more. My mind lies ruined in shattered shards, a puppet I remain of this war? Amidst this frenzy, I lose myself in the fight. "DESTROY, DESTROY! DESTROY MORE! DESTROY, MORE!" This insatiable thirst for destruction, the brittle, fragile doll-like body of a frail human, devastated before me. The fields dyed a brilliant, dazzling red, burning bright on the dew in the light of the bright chipped full moon. After all, the fragile humans are nothing more than the discarded puppets of this life, and the ones before. The only puppets of use... are us. And we are just as discarded... created for purpose beyond our knowledge. "For what purpose was I created?" I yell, screaming, wishing to know, lingering in this useless, painful life, not knowing the answer down this bloodied, body-filled road. 1章 There are no such things as coincidences... Everything, either good or evil, black or white by definition, has been pre-labled from the very beginning. "Now follow my script: when I snap my left fingers, eradicate the evil!" Her voice blends in with the screams of those around us. Then, the trance starts. We don't know ourselves. We are merely puppets. Merely pawns in a game of chess, merely the players in a crimson-stained game! And again, standing in this sleepless town, am I unable to suppress this urge as the night repeats itself. "Just stay? It's 3 o'clock in the morning as I hunt and capture this evil, letting none escape! I'll chase them to the end of the Earth if I must, until not even a speckle of their ash remains! DESTROY, DESTROY! ELIMINATE THEM ALL! I WILL ELIMINATE THEM ALL!" There is no end to this destruction. "Perish! Perish! Die! Begone evil-doers! The evil-doers are, after all, useless piles of junk. For what purpose are you living right now?" I WILL TELL YOU THE ANSWER!" After all, why waste behind in this realm of hate instead of taking that bittersweet pill of gunpowder and staining me that brilliant crimson-red? "That beautiful, dazzling, nostalgic red..." 第2章 She never lets us go. "Never." She always ensures we're here, working her will, bending this reality to her ideal of utopia - destroying those we believe are evil. The placebo effect. we are all here now and we can not escape... not unless we wish for nothing else. I remember nothing in that trance, just the red - the beautiful red, that delectable crimson which tips my fingers when I aim that trigger to their skulls , defeating those in our paths. Our goal is un-clear to even the best of us, yet we know it is is right. We know it is our duty.'' We know we must fight this war for the freedom and purity. Purge the sin! Destroy, destroy! Purge! Kill! Aim! SLAUGHTER! Leave nothing behind except the trail of bodies!'' I am alone. I am by myself. I leave behind my child life as i enter this life years ago. I feel nothing besides the burning, the hurting, the fear, the hate. It burns. It hurts. It hurts but I cannot be helped." I do not know anything besides the crimson. Anything. She clicks and again that trance where nothing is remembered but the pain, the plague, the red -oh that dazzling red. I run, holding the sheathed gun in my hand and hiding myself among the rank, running, shooting, menacingly killing. Nothing else is to remember. We always leave each other to do what we shall. Tonight I was ordered to the temple which is at the top of the cemetery, the many we kill go here - they are the toxic plague which we must eradicate with all of our might. For what use, after all is a discarded puppet which has no meaning? There she stands, grinning, bloodied, sword in hand, the dead, dismembered corpses of my fallen brothers, her white coat - which is not dissimilar to my masters - is tinted with that red. We are pitted, was this a challenge? This was a test? We charge, preparing. Her blonde hair flying out of the messy bun in the wind. My gun? Her neck. Her sword? My neck. Pitted, stuck, chased, faltered. 第3章 "Len! Come here for tea ! Len, Rin-chan !" Smiling faces surround me and my sibling, Rin. We play in this field, smiling, laughing, joyful, watching that beautiful blue sky as the brilliant white clouds roll past." "Hahah Len ! You are so cruel in this game!" We laugh, enjoying ourselves, running through the meadow. Two young 7 year old, enjoying life. Siblings until the end. "Despite a war breaking out in the north, we remain perfectly tranquil. Me and my twin, Rin, are friends forever! We will never leave one another's side -ever. As long as we live, we shall be together! I love my sister, we will never part, I swear. I grab her and cuddle her from the behind as I play with her blonde hair which is up in a messy bun - her best style. We laugh, then dance. We have always been friends and we always will be . 第4章 Our eyes widen. This blue eyed, blonde girl is this my beautiful little Rin-chan? It can't be! "She... she's evil ! This must be purged !" BANG !!! "Len..." As I ventilate my crimson-lit desires into her neck, she falls to the ground, her sword clattering besides her limp body. Purged, she lies dead, in her blood, gurgling at her bodily fluid. I hear no other sound unless the birds flying through trees. DESTROY! DESTROY! PURGE, KILL, END, DUEL! My orders, my work. For what use, after all, is a discarded puppet? Worthless. Discarded. Bloodied. You lie beside my black military boot, staining the stone of this rotten, corrupt temple - this was my duty! My RIGHT! I MUST FIGHT! Yet I know... This girl is my little Rin-chan! "RIN! DON'T LEAVE ME!" What have I done!! I fall, stammering beside the limp girl, holding her into myself, she was my Rin ... and now she is gone! "JUST STAY! RIN, JUST STAY! I BEG YOU, JUST STAY FOR A LITTLE TIME ! RIN!!" I have let you down... I failed you, Rin! What am I? After all, a discarded puppet of this worthless war of hatred? To purge the evil at what a cost as great as this? "Rin... I-I... sumimasen gozimasu..." I scream, I have done this! Why? This was my order!? I feel the emptiness, the cold of the harsh reality hit myself in that temple as I yearn for the end of this purgatory , this minor limbo. I take my gun and place the harsh metal to my head as i cry and look at the sister before me. "Rin..." 第END章 "It is okay, Len-sama. It was not you . You are not to the blame of this wicked gunshot." She pats my back. "Rin... this is my blame !" "Len-sama... this is over. Believe in me." Am I free? Do you see proud of me, now ? Am I at last free of this placebic red, nostalgic and filled with that war? I am the shackles of war, and are unbound and the mettle from them lay at the black floor of this limbo in the eternum. '' ''Just stay, Rin... just stay. Category:Fan fiction Category:Army Category:Historical Fiction